Lily's Story~
by MaKe 7 yUrZ
Summary: Lily is new at Hogwarts and is already fighting with a boy named James, who her friend thinks that he likes her. Lily is beginning to learn new things about her past from a former foe, Lord Voldemort, is she safe within the walls of Hogwarts? Or is a bitt
1. chapter one

A/N Hey everyone, yes here I am reediting this story once again because people reviewed saying that alot of mistakes I made so Im correcting them now and I hope you all are very satisfyed with my *new* version. lmao........  
  
Dislaimer: Nothing belongs to me, well the stuff you dont recognize belongs to me but stuff you do recognize does and all sooooo yea okay.....  
Note: Okay, this may seem like its in diary form but Lilys the narrator okay? Shes the one telling the story, it also has her thoguths with it too soooooo..... yea okay. ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
I frowned as I looked in the mirror. This is really bad. I've only been going to Hogwarts for 3 days and already I got in a fight. Me, Lily, in a fight. Haha but I won. It rocked. The only bad thing I got from it was I gotten 4 Friday night, 4 hour detentions. So did James. He started it. We always fight. Ever since I first meet him. That was on the Hogwarts express. I was late and I had no where to sit. I didn't know anyone. Well duh I didn't know anyone, I'm the only witch in my family. Petunia had a cow when she found out. We used to be best friends. Now she hates my guts. I really miss being able to talk to her. Opps I changed the subject anyway I got on the train and I had to go all the way to the back trying to find a seat. I was really annoyed becuase every single compartment I went to everyone said 'its full, no room, seats taken' and things like that. Well I opened the last door and this kid hexed me. Thats how I got this mark below my eye.( :: gosh those kids must have read there text books before they got there::) Then I hexed him and ask what the heck is wrong with you. He said "Um sorry I thought you where someone else." "Oh did you" I said. "Yeah" "Okay. well any way (I'm still really mad at you) I need a place to sit and its gone be here cause this is the last both and there's no where else." I glared daggers at him. He scooted closer to the window. "If you wish. But there's going to be more people." "I'll be fine just lemme near the window." He sat up right away. I remember it well. The rest of the ride was a nightmare. I meet his friends and they all teased me. Now here I am alone in a dark bathroom at 3 at night washing a cut off my lip. He punched me in the lip. I gave him a bloody nose and a black eye. Okay so the kids cute. I still don't like him. He's so mean to me. I cant stand it. Uh-oh someone's coming in. Oh well who cares. It's only Madely.   
"Hey what happened to you?"  
"Me? Oh another fight with James. This time I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose. He gave me a bloody lip and this." I pointed to a bruise the size of a walnut on my arm.   
"Wow. what was it about this time?"  
"He said that I should concentrate on the game. We where playing exploding snap. I went off on him how its only a game and he started yelling at me and then we went after each other. Why cant he be in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor?"   
"I donno but I really think he likes you."   
"What!!?!?! How can someone who fight with me like he does like me?!!?!?!?" "Because he teases you right?"  
"Yeah"   
"Well then he must like you an totally doesn't want to show it."   
"I doubt it" 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Own nuttin less u dont recognize it. Thnx to the peeps who reviewed. Luv yall. :) O and this might be in a different font than the other chapters. OKay peace~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
"This is sooooooooo boring." I whispered to Nadely. She's now one of my bestest friends and we do everything together.  
"I know." We where stuck at a table with James, Sirius, and Snape. Oh yeah and this stupid Slytherin girl named Briania. She's sooooo big. I don't want to criticize her but she's so mean and BIG. Golly its so weird.   
"Hey Nad"  
"Huh?"  
"Wait shhhhhh" Mr. Bloris made his way to us. He's out potions teacher. He's sooooo mean. He's also head of Slytherin and they get there way in everything.  
"Now don't forget to stir the spider legs before you add the mouse tails. Or else disaster. Now some Nitwit may demonstrate for us here in class or he may not. It all depends on if you follow my directions." I winced as he looked at me. His robe swished as he spun around and headed for the black board to scribble something on it.  
"What we you saying?" whispered Nakedly.  
"I was saying meet me in the Library after your next class." I replied daring to speak any louder.  
"Okay"  
"What are you two going to do in the library, Lily Willie"  
"Non your business." I snapped back at Snap.  
"Yeah it is because I was listening to your conversation."  
"Non ya,"  
"Non ya?.....what?"  
"Non yeah business."  
"Is Lily Willie scared to tell Snape here about why she's gotta go to the Library?"  
"Do you gotta problem with me not wanting to tell you why?"  
"Yeah I do!"  
"Then deal with it."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Then thats YOUR problem."  
"No it aint."  
"Shut up both of you before we get into trouble!" Nadely whispered frantically.  
"Nadely, go ahead and make me!" whispered Snape.  
"I will!"  
"Give it to me then!!" Nadely ragged, getting up.  
"Hey shut up!" James said suprizingly.  
"Why should I?" I just stared missing every word as they fought. Mabey Nadely's right. Mabey he does like me. I mean standing up for an enemy does qualify as bravery and likingness.  
"Because I said so." James practically yelled. Snape stood up and went down on him.  
"Oh why so you could go off happily ever after with your dear sweetheart???!!?" James blushed like you would not believe and my mouth dropped.   
"NO BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE!!!" he yelled. I jumped up.   
"JAMES POTTER WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT!? YOU AND YOU  
LITTLE FRIENDS MAKE FUN OF ME ALL THE TIME!!! IM ON EITHER OF YOUR  
SIDE BUT PLEASE SHUT -"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!????" Hallored Mr. Bloris.  
"Nothing Mr. Bloris, we are just fighting over who gets the last rat tail." said Snape in an amazingly calm voice.  
"OK well you better cut it out. ALL OF YOU!! here are more tails."  
"Thanks."  
"You are welcome."  
  
  
Class ended about an hour later. I headed to the Gryffindor Common room. Its my free hour. When I got back the fat lady was gone. Now where can she be. I sat down beside the portrait and slowly hummed to myself. about 20 minutes passed and she wasn't back.I have to get my books from my dormitory. I felt sleepy as I waited.  
About 5 minutes passed and I ended up falling asleep. I am in a field of all kinds of wonderful flowers. I sat down and smelled there beautiful smells. But slowly I heard footsteps. Buffalo??? Muggle animal??? No. But the footsteps grew louder and louder and suddenly I woke up. Oh My Gosh. What is going on??? I sprang to my feet and was  
smashed against the wall as a herd of student rushed past me to the portrait. I pulled a screaming Nadely aside.   
"What is going on."  
"Get inside the common room now!!" With that she dragged me to the common. She pulled and pushed me up to the dormitory of screaming girls.  
"What's going on." I asked again.  
"He-who-must-not-be-named has been rumored to of entered the castle he can be anywhere. Oh man Oh man Oh man."  
"What??? Are you saying Voldemort is in THIS castle RIGHT now???" she winced when I said his name. IM not afraid to. I donna why.  
"Yes" Just then there was a knock on the door. My body started to shake uncontrollably. It opened and all the boys of 1st year came in. Were in 1st year so of course we know them. James looked so scared. Im kinda starting to believe what Nadely said. Scary. I shivered at the thought. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
"Ok I.. um ..I ..I cant be in a room this crowded." I said hastily.  
"What do u mean?"  
"Nad you know what I mean." I always use her name in different ways. Nad,Nadely, Naddy. Something like that.  
"Yeah your right Lily." I made my way threw the room and down into the common. there I drew a deep deep breath. I let it out slowly. "How could he be in here? Over what Nadey said he cant come here. Its to well protected. I mean with Professor Dumbledor as headmaster. But wait Professor would have came to each common and talked to all the students. He isn't here! He's gone! Probably at a fake scheduled meeting. Golly he is here. Oh my god!!!"( Yea uhuh really original huh? okay whatever I was bored. Sry J.K. it was way ti tempting so I hadda put it in. I wonder everything aloud to myself. After that I rushed up stairs and explained my theory to Nadely. She was so shocked. She went and told the boys and the rest of the girls. I was to speechless to talk about anything to anyone.   
"Nadely, how come voledmort (she flinched) wants to come here?? To this place full of screaming kids and scary teachers, and Professor Dumbledor???"  
"I have no clue Lily."  
"Im so scared. Seriously. Im more scared than I was when I came here and then I couldn't move." I whispered shakily.  
"I know IM scared too."  
"Okay I know I'm changing the subject but its to make myself feel better. Its been about what 3 hours and nothing happened??? Yeah. Okay do u think James really likes me???"  
"Oh yeah. Like allot. I mean he seriously doesn't want you to know." said still shaking.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Golly Nadey it's only our what 8th day and already we have a killer in the school, a person who likes me, aaaaaand well I donno what else but its all too weird."  
"I know." Just then James and his squad came up to us.  
"Hey." Murmured Lupin.  
"Hey." Me and Nad said in unison.  
"Umm Lily I um I have to talk to you." Said James in a nervous voice.  
"Talk away."  
"Um in private." He pulled me to an empty corner, and we both sat down on the small sofa by a window.  
"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"  
"Umm Lily. I umm I'm like so scared of you know who."  
"I know I am too. I mean why does Voldemort want to come to a school of rascally little kids?"  
"Why do u say his real name???"  
"I have no clue I think its because I grew up not knowing him."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"So what did you want to talk to me about."  
"Oh that umm I wanted to say ummm I umm I really umm, Oh man this is sososososooo hard. "  
"What is it?"  
"I umm I umm I,,, I ....I  
Ireallylikeandipracticlyhavesinceifirstmeetyouandirealllreallywannagooutwithyouandimsoosorryforteasingyouallthetimebutireallydidntwantyoutoknowbutnowyoudoandallsgoodiguess?" He ran those words together without taking a single breath.  
"WHAT???!?!" I said in confusion. I AM confused.  
"Okay (deepbreath) I really like you and I always have ever since I first meet you and I really wan go out with you and im so so so sorry for teasing you all the time but I guess I really didnt want you to know but now you do sooo....."  
"Wow really???? Golly Wow I kinda like you too"  
"Wow your straightout."  
"Yeah I know."  
"SO do u wanna go out with me?"  
"Sure, but no more fights"   
"Ok and no lies."  
"Sure. So are we going out.Look im really sorry this is so early I was considering telling you after Christmas but I hate suspention. Im really sorry."  
"Definitly were going out and thats ok that you hate suspention. I hate it too. Im glad that you desided now because I cant stand any more fights."  
"Ok." With that he grabbed my skaking hand and we walked up into the dormitory.  
"Nadey was so right." I murmered.  
"Bout' what?"  
"Bout' you liking me."  
"Wow so she knew?"  
"Yeah and here she comes." I put on a thick and humongas smile. Then my mouth dropped. Nadely and Lupin where kissing up a storm.  
"What the???" Said Nad with a silly grin and also confusion on her face.  
"Nadey I would like you to meet my new boyfriend."  
"Ahh so that what you two were talking about in that dark corner."  
"Yup." said James puffing out his chest.  
"Haha." I said laughing.   
"Man Lily I cant beleive you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you go from enemy to boyfriend. Just. weird."  
"I know. I am weird."  
"I know your weird." Just then Professor Mcgonal (A/N I donno how to spell it) came in and said.   
"Ok kids I know you are all very scared but there is huge misunderstanding. Now Professor Dumbledor came back and said that he didnt have a meeting to go to. he said for all of you to go down to the entrance hall and there you will spend the night. SO there  
you are under the supervision of everyone as we search every inch of the castle. Now everyone line up and I will escort you there."  
Everyone lined up and i was behind James. He was behind some 6th year. (A/N Ok so I got the sleepover in hall from the book. Lol so what. Its Rowlings but im just borrowing the idea. ANd sorry bout the mushy mushy. Weird huh. Oh well./) We got there and they had a thousand(I bet) cots laid out with purple blankets and emerald pillows. James, Lupin, Sirious, Madey, and me all gathered in one area. It was  
around 10 and I was zonked yet I stayed up and whispered. McGongal(I donno???) came back to inform us that they havent found anything and that we should get to sleep. I secretly wanted to sleep but stayed up thinking to myself.  
  
  
A/N Okay I have ana announcement to make. I wrote this story when I was 10. That explains all the crappy writing and all. Its not deep I know.. but it was my first ficcy so IM asking for a little support, I mean I found it deep in the computer and decided to put it back up and in action, I mean he-llo! Im 12 seriously people, you actually think Id write something as pathetic now. Gosh..... okay Ill stop posioning your minds and run spell check threw the next chapter and put it up for all of you. peace~ 


	4. Chapter after the chapter before this ch...

Disclaimer: I own no one. The peeps u dont recognize are mine. That all. Except well the peeps u do recognize is J.K.s so chill all yous..... and well lemme say somethin. sorry for the ummmm no paragraph thingy, its pissing me off to but bere w/ me here okay? peace~  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I woke up with someone in my face. I didn't open my eyes because I was scared to know who it was. I could feel the warm breath hitting my face gently. I slowly opened one eye. I couldn't make out the face. I opened the other.   
"Oh god James why are you in my face so early in the morning?" I said put my hand up warily to get him away. Im so grumpy in the morning.   
"Early? Lily ,Lily its nearly 1. You feel off your cot last night screaming and hit your head hard. Your in the hospital wing right now. are you all right??"   
"Why would you care if Im fine and this all must be a stupid joke. Seriously who put this thing on?"   
"Lily I'm serious are you ok??"   
"Im fine!" I tried to sit up but I seemed to heavy for that.   
"See your not fine. You cant even sit up. Here have some chocolate. it will make you feel better." I slowly took the chocolate from him and popped a small piece into my mouth. It took affect immediately. I had a sudden flow of strength.   
"Why are you so smart?" "I was born with it." He teased.I giggled as he looked at me in a sheepish way. Just then Madam Profely, whos birthday was just yesterday, she turned 25, walked out of her office.   
"Ok kid you feelin' better?"   
"Yeah."   
"Ok I'll let you out tonight."   
"Hey you(she pointed to James) outta here , the girl needs her sleep. Plus you've been in here for what, the last 5 hours. Move it."   
"Cya Lily, get better."   
"I will."   
"LEAVE!!"   
"Ok ok I'm gone." With that he slammed the door. Madam Profely started dabbing my head a wet cloth. I shoved her hand away.   
"Im fine really."   
"Ok then prove it. Tell me everything about last night." She was right I couldn't remember a thing. I just gave her a confused look.   
"Uh-huh thats what I thought. Now get some sleep." She returned to her office.   
  
Within an hour I was out like a light. I had a dream that I was in our common room and it was extremely dark. I could only see things by the faint glare of the fading fire. I looked around wondering if anyone else was here. I heard someone shuffle. I quicky spinned to where the sound was. "Who- Who- Whos over there?" I said shakily,making my s sound like a z. There was no answer. The out of no where came this man. I couldn't see his face. He wore a robe and had it drapped over him. He smelled of cabbage. It was horrible. He started to walk toward me with his hand outstretched. It was bony and white. he started to talk "You You You- I hate you! How dare you interfere with my work! You shall pay!!!" I started to scream so loud and high. Afraid no one will here me. He took his hand and put it around my throught. I felt as if I was to die. What suffering. "I shall not use my wand but my bare hands!!" "Leave me alone!!" I tried to scream. But no words came out. he started to shake me, hard. "Lily wake up wake up!" "Leave me alone!! What did I ever do to you!! stop chocking me!!"I screamed. "Lily!!!" Screamed someome slapping me across my face. I jerked awake and sat up straight panting. Sweating. It was only a dream. Only a dream. The thought spinned in my head. I got so dizzy. I feel back. Fainted.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay everyone sorry for the short chapter and all IM just so tired. Okay well Ill shut up. Peace~ 


	5. the next chapter

Disclaimer: Im sure you memorized it by now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Its me and Nadeys turn to go to hogsmade. Since first years arent aloud to go then we made up our own littler plan on how to get there. Its wednesday and 7 o'clock is bearing in on us. Im really hyper. I guess im high in sugar. The usual. I looked at James. He smiled at me. I walked over and sat down on the sofa with him. He put his arm around me and we cuddled up. The portariat swung open and Nadey came barging into the room.   
"You- would- not -beleive the nerve-of- that- woman!!!" she hallored.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Oh that teacher. That That woman!!! MRS. KLAUDIA!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THE THE THE PLANT TEACHER!!!! SHE TOOK 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR JUST BECUASE I SCREWED UP!!!!!"  
"Wow Nadey calm down!"  
"Ok I needed to let that out." She said calmly We laughed heartedly.  
"Awwwwwwwww look at you two." She cooed to me and James. I blushed wildly.  
"Its 7 we better be on our way." I said shyly.  
"Yeah."  
"Yup wheres that cloak?"  
"Here."  
"Ok thanks."  
"Welcome."I threw the cloak over me and Nadely.  
"Cya." We coarused  
"Cya be careful."  
"We will. Bye."  
"BYe."  
"shhhhhhhhh." We swung the portariat open.   
"Whos out there?" Hissed the fat lady. We snuck quietly past her and down to the gorgoyal. We took out the map that James and the Gang made. Its called the Maurders Map. Before we knew it we had dropped the cloak in the tunnel and we where on the streets of Hogsmade.   
"Ok we split up here. Meet back in 10 minutes. Ill get us some butterbeer."   
"K" I dashed from store to store getting everything I could. At last I made my way to the Three Broomsticks. There was a flyer atached to the door it said.  
  
On the lose  
Voldemort has been rumored to have been sighted near the Hogwarts school. Professor  
Dumbledor has informed that they searched the school and found nothing. Please keep a  
warned eye out for him. For he can be anywhere doing anything right now. If you see him  
sneek away and get to the Midistry of Magic as fast as you can.  
This is a warning  
from the Midistry of Magic  
  
Wow. was all I could think. I took a flyer and stuffed it into my pocket. Then went inside and bought two butterbeers. MMMMMMmmmmm they smell good. But all I could think about was the flyer. I made way back to our meeting spot and Nadey was already there.  
"Your 10 minutes late. Seriously Lily are you always late?" When I didnt answer she took her butterbeer and gulped it down. I did the same. We trashed the cups and left. When we got back everyone was waiting for us.   
"You to are 15 minutes late. We have to be in the kitchen pronto before they  
shut for the night."  
"Heres the cloak."  
"Thanks. Come on Sirius." said Peter. They threw the cloak over them and left.  
"Whats wronge Lily?"  
"Yeah your affley quiet?"  
"This is whats wronge." I pulled out the flyer and showed it to them. everyone  
gasped. I sank back onto the couch. I just sat there and stared at the fire.  
"Lily tell me about that dream you had."  
"If I can remember it. Ok let me think. ummm Ok ok I was in this common room and no one was here. It was night time and it was late.I could tell because it was dark outside and the fire was dying well anyway this man came out of the shadow and he started shouting at me. He said something like ummm man I dont rem-ok this is what he said. 'how dare you interfere with my work. you shall pay or something like that. Well anyway his voice was horrible I mean. like he was mean and he smelled like cabbage. well he had white bony hand and he started to choke me. I mean it was horrible. I kicked and screamed and everything I can to get him off but I couldnt. Then I woke up."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. What did he look like?"  
"I donno he had a cloak drapped over him. He was so scary. I mean scary scary."  
"I bet."  
"Thats something to think about"  
"Yeah I know."  
"What do u think it means."  
"I have no clue" about an hour past and Peter and Sirious came back. They had so much goodies. They stashed them into the treasure chest. We have a treasure chest just for us. We all put a fraction of out money in it and all the goodies we get. We keep the invisibility cloak in it and some other things. Its neat. The only person who doesny know about it is peter. We dont really trust him that much. Oh well.   
"We best get to bed. Tomarrows potions class. ugh."  
"Night."  
"Night." When I went to bed I began to wonder what it would be like to fly on a  
broom stick. Friday are our first lessons. When I driffted away into sleep the last thought that I that I thought was "Were safe from voldemort. Professor dumbledore is here." and then I driffted asleep.   
  
  
A/N I know chessy shutup about it though. Lol review... peace~ 


	6. chapter after the next chapter

Chapter 6  
  
  
It was late at night and I had that horrible dream again. I cant stand it. I said to myself. What does this mean? I went down into the common room. No one was there. Go figure it was around 4 in the morning. I didnt feel afraid. This felt like home. My own little safe place. The warmness of the fire cheered me up. I stode in front of the fire. It just comforts me soooo much. I wish I had a fire place like this at home. Instead I have one of those electrict ones that break down. I heard some kinda noise.  
I spun to where it was. I was reminded deeply of my dream. Uh-oh I thought.   
"Who-whos over there." I stammered. No one answered ,mabey it was my imagination. I hope it was. I have a big imagination. But out of no where came this man.   
"Who-who are you?" I said, backing away toward the fire. I felt its heat welcoming me. The man was shaking and when he spoke, his voice was of fire, of rage.  
"I shall Kill you!!!! How dare you interfere with my work!!! Come here you little scrunt."  
"My dream," I whispered. I started to scream. I ran everywhere out of his reach. Jumping inbetween furniture, on furniture, throwing things at him, just missing his grip untill he grabbed my arm.  
"You interfered my life I shall kill yours!!!"  
"What did I do to you tell me!!!" I screamed.  
"You interfered with my work!!!!"  
"Let me go now!!!"  
"Why so you can interfere more!!! Ill kill you so no one knows what I do!!! So no one knows you found out!!!! So no knows what I do!!! So you cant find out more!!!"  
"WHAT DO I KNOW!!! TELL ME THAT, BECAUSE I DONT REMEBER ANYTHING!!! I DONT KNOW YOU!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! LET ME GOOO!!! HEEEEEEELP!!! HELP MEEEE!!! SOMEONE HELP MEE!!! " I started to cry as I screamed so loud hoping the castle wakes up.  
"Shut up or I'll make you."  
"Let me go and I'll shut up" Just then people came out of there dorms asking what is going on.  
"HELP ME!!" I screamed.  
"Oh MY GOD LILY!!!" James rushed forward. "Get your hands off her you madd man!!"   
"Leave me alone you foolish boy!"  
"I may be folish but I do know that your mad. Now GET OFF HER!!" He screamed and fought him. The rest of the gang and some older kids helped out. The old man fastened his hand around my neck. I couldnt breath. I couldnt see. I fell as he let go I had driffted into shock.  
  
  
*Mean while in the common room.*  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" Yelled a few teachers.   
"This man is trying to kill Lily!!"  
"What?!?!" The rushed over and stared in shock.  
"Yes shes in shock. She still has a heartbeat. But she isnt breathing. What should we do?" Just then Madam Profely came in.  
"Whats going on?"  
"SHE ISNT BREATHING!!" hallored Nadely.  
"Move aside Madely." Madam Profely did the himlec on Lily and she eventually began breathing. "Take her to the Hospital Wing."   
Nadely burst into tears. A whole bunch of 7th years where fighting off the man. The teachers put somekind of bodybind curse on him and carried him away.   
  
  
  
A/N Im laughing right now as I look back on this junk. Oh my golly, you people are so brave to deal w/ me stupid imagination. Omgosh......  
  
  
  
  
  
PEACE OUT HOMMES! 


	7. chapter before the chapter after the cha...

Disclaimer: own nuttin but Nadely. adn ummm anyone u dont recognise.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"I really hope shes ok." I heard James declair somewhere at the side of my bed.  
"I do too. She's my bestest friend." Exclaimed Nadely.  
"Shes mine too. Better yet girlfriend. I cant beleive she wasnt lying. I mean about the dream. And not making it up. Thats really serious She predicted the future. I mean that was so scary. One minute im asleep and the next im being wakin' up by a blood curdling scream. And that man. Who was he???? That was the scariest part. I mean he had her by the neck. I would have sworn if I hadnt yelled at him he would have picked her up off the floor."  
"I know its so scary I hope shes ok really." I heard Madely start to cry and then she leaned her head on the planket obviously crying into her arms. I slowly figeted. "She moved!!!" screamed Nadely.  
"She IS alive!!!" hallored James. I flinched a the loud noices. I slowly opened my eyes.   
"Nadey, James. Im so glade your both here."I grabbed them both and held them in a tight hug.  
  
  
A while past and everything is ok. Nothing really happined except that Lupins mom kept getting sick it isreally weird. I wondered aloud. How his mom gets sick every full moon. I mean its like hes a werwolf making up an excuse to not to have everyone know. Wait. I stopped dead. Mabey he is a werewolf. Theres only way to find out tomarrows full moon. I walked up to James, and explianed this. I told him that we could use his invisibility cloak to follow him and find out if its true. He was so excited.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
Tomarrow came only to quickly. Everything seemed to come by in a blurr. Finally it was time. I silently pretended to sleep in the common room. Waiting for James' cue. I heard Lupin rustle past. Once he was out the door James grabbed me and pulled me under the cloak. We raced till we where behind Lupin. We made our way out the entrance door.   
"He's headed to the Whomping Willow." I exclaimed.   
"Yeah."  
"See that root he prodded?  
"Yeah we do that and then follow." James grabbed a stick and prodded the knot. It looked so weird to see a stick floating in mid air. We made our way down. It was some kind of passage. We quietly followed. I tripped on a root and fell down pulling James with me. I hit the ground hard and he quickly covered me with the invisibility cloak. Lupin looked back, but we were quicker and he didnt see anything. We hastly got up and followed. Lupin got into this room.   
"I think we're in Hogsmade." said James.  
"Yeah I think so, its in the direction."  
"What?"  
"What if this was the Womping Willow." I said then laughed but stopped abruptly remembering we had to be quiet.  
"I think it is."  
"Mabey...."  
"Wait look theres a crack." We took turns looking in.  
"LOOK!!" I whispered fiercly giving him a chance to see.  
"He IS a werewolf."  
"We better get out of here before he smells us." I couldnt do anything to get the fear out of my voice. He looked so fierce. Hair was sprouting everytwhere about his body. He was mad too. He threw a chair and it made me jump. I saw sweat on James' forehead as he took another peep.  
"Yeah." He said trembling. We made way back to the castle. We went straight to the common room. He took the cloak off us.   
"Wow. I think we should wait for him and tell him that we know what he is."  
"Yeah its hard for him. I really feel sorry."  
"I wonder what happened?"  
"Yeah me too." So we sat and paced in the common room for what seemed like hours. Then finally he came back. He looked so tired and wipped. I saw blood on his arm and he must have seen the bewilderment on our faces.  
"Um lupin we have to talk to you........" Started James. But he never finished.  
"Lupin, we know your a werewolf. Why didnt you tell us? I seriously cant beleive you kept that a secret." I said fast. Lupin looked shocked. He hesitated and then spoke.  
"Yo---Yo---You know?????" He stammered.  
"Yeah, we followed you down tonight with the invisibility cloak to see if it was true. And it was." He hung his head.  
"So it was that obvious." He said gloomily.  
"Yeah."  
"So I guess you haet me now for not telling you, huh?"  
"Oh of coarse not Lupin, Your one of my bestest friends. Seriously. I dont blame you for not telling."  
"Your still my friends!?!?!"  
"Yeah!"James and I coarused.  
"Wow you guys thanx."  
"Oh Lupin you look terrible come one get some sleep." We escorted Lupin to his dormitory. He changed and got into bed.   
"Oh Lupin, we would never stop hating you. Even if you go to the dark side. Your a friend to all of us."  
"Thanks you guys really."  
"No prob." James got into bed.  
"Night!"  
"G'night."  
"Goodnight." I headed back to the girls dormitory feeling alot better. I climbed into bed. I was happy that tonight went so well.   
  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Someone yelled threw my curtians.  
"Please stop!!"  
"why!" I heard Nadely say.  
"BECAUSE IM NOT A GOOD PERSON IN THE MORNING AND YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!"With that I jumped up and out of bed. I chased Madely everywhere. This is how every morning practicly is and it wakes me up. Nadely knows this so she carrys on.  
"Come on!"  
"WAKE UP!!"  
"Stop THAT WAS THE BEST DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I hallored starting to cry.  
"What was it about Lily willy." Madely said sitting down next to me. I gave her a weird smile, and then stared off into space.  
"Me and James where getting married." I whispered.  
"Ooohhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh do u want me to tell Jamsy Wansy about this dream?" Clearly I was still asleep when she said that and I didnt catch a word. She stalked off into the boys dormitory. James came out looking happy but I was sound asleep half fallin out of the chair. Madely wanted me to wake up though so she......  
"LILY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I jerked awake and fell off the chair. I looked up and saw her and I know she did that on purpose. Shes gonna pay. I ran after her but I couldnt catch her. It was a trip to see me fall carelessly over a chair or something else.  
"I GIVE UP!!"I hallored with alot of effort. Then I collapsed on the chair and fell asleep. Someone was shaking me.   
"GET OFF ME!!!! ITS SATURDAY I WANT TO SLEEEEEEPP PLEASEEE LET ME SLEEEEEP!!!!!"I said knocking their hand off and turning over without even opening my eyes.   
"Come on remeber???"  
"Remember whaaat??"  
"Remeber, you have to you know."  
"Oh yeah I have to sleep. Good night."  
"No No NO NO!!"  
"Yes Yes YES YES!!!"  
"Fine. Sleep."  
"I will."  
  
  
Hours passed and finally I got up feeling alot better. I looked around. No body was here. It scared me alot. Where are they all. I looked at the clock. Its 1 o'clock already!! Wow I really did sleep.   
I looked out the window to find it raining. Looks like I'm stuck in today. I hate not being able to go outside. I got up and went into the Girls Dormitory. I changed quickly and silently went down for break- I mean lunch. I practicly feel on my way down. Oh todays Saturday. Everyones at Hogsmade. Everyone except for the first years. And I'm a first year. I wonder what the others are up to. I got down to the Great Hall and I only saw Nadely down there. Well some other first years in other houses and a few in ours but, I didnt see the others?  
"Hey Nad where are the others."  
"You know, the strangest thing. There in the Library."  
"I say we go spy on them. But after I have on of these." I grabbed a hamburger.   
"Mmmmmmm. Ok I'll eat it on the way there come on." We stood up.  
"K lets go." We headed to the Library. We snuck in and instantly heard Peters voice.  
"I cant beleive were doing this." '  
"Yeah well we are Peter."  
"Why."  
"Wait! Shhhh I heard something."  
"Nadely hurry behind there." I grabbed her by the shirt and we dashed behind a bookrack. It had new books that needed to be put onto the shelves on it. I saw a fly down by the wheel as me and Nadely hid. The cold wall was against my back. I took a big bite of of the hamburger, and started to choke.  
"Lily! Why did you do that!" She whispered franticly pounding me on the back.  
"Oh no!"  
"Uhoh." The boys found out hidding space. I gave them A sly and innocent smile and started to choke again. I was still choking and I stared at them with bewildered huge eyes. Nadely just sat there transfixed on them still pounding on my back. Her mouth was open. I see why. So was mine and I stopped choking. Sirius was holding a book. *NEWSFLASH NEWSFLASH* (a/n tempting)  
"What are you two doing here?!" James tapped his foot looking frustrated. Oh he's so cute that way.  
"Ummmm were were umm Lily dropped her umm her quill here yesterday and ummm we were just at lunch and ummm she didnt have another one and ummm we wanted to ahhh mai-mail you guys to see whats up."  
"Yeah yeah thats what happined see I found it." I stopped choking and pulled a quill out of my pocket.  
"And I ummmm started choking-"  
"Yeah and we didnt have a clue you guys where here. I mean hello wh-why would we spy on you I mean were not that kind of people." James just glared.   
"Whatever."  
"What do you mean whatever. Im serious I I I forgot my pencil! I mean guill. Seriously! I cant beleive you dont beleive me! OH MY GOD!!!! James! I thought you where a good boyfriend... I thought-"  
"I BELIEVE YOU!!!!" He shouted. Just then the Librarian came over. I gulped.  
"OUT OUT NOW PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ OUT OUT OUT!!!" She screamed hitting us with her duster thingy.  
"Were OUT WERE OUT!!!" We screamed running from the library. We got back to the common roomout of breath.   
"look what you did!"  
"I did? You where the one screaming James. THink! Use your head. You dont scream in a -"  
"Lily, its all yours and Nadelys fault! You where the ones spying on us in the first place."  
"SHut up James, I don't beleive in lies, and a secret is a lie cause youa re keeping something from me. Thats the only way to get the truth from you!............... your hiding something from me.............."  
"Uh youll know about it later ok?"  
"Not ok, your keeping secret from us."  
"Ugh cant tell ya.... bye!" He gave me the hand and left.  
  
whatever  
  
  
  
hehehehhe longer than beofre chaoters hahhahahha. hehehehe 


End file.
